The objective os this proposal is to evaluate a micro-leukocyte adherence inhibition assay in patients with pancreatic cancer from initial diagnosis and continuing through the natural history of this disease as it unfolds and is modified by surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, or combinations of these. Parameters to be measured are specific antitumor immunity, serum blocking and arming factors, and suppressor cells. Each of these parameters will be correlated with extent of disease recurrence, and survival to determine the usefulness of each parameter alone or in a profile to detect pancreatic cancer in an symptomatic population, to identify a group of high-risk patients for whom additional therapy may be indicated, to identify progression of pancreatic disease earlier, and to detect changes resulting from chemo-, or radiation therapy. Gains in any of these areas will result in earlier detection, better therapy and, ultimately, improved survival for pancreatic cancer patients.